I Didn't See that One Coming
by Ninjagirl28
Summary: What happens when a girl who loses everything find a new beginning in the form of a humanoid turtle. Takes place in the 2012 version. Oc x Turtles (?)


**Chapter 1**

**This is my first fanfiction so please be honest and give me your opinion and advice. Also I don't own anything except my oc's.**

**NATALIE'S POV**

"Aahh!" Natalie screamed tumbling off the bare mattress she called a bed, groaning and rubbing the back of her head, she complained" Damn Nightmares."

Dragging herself back up on top of the bare mattress that had nothing except ragged old blanket and pillow, wiping off the sweat from her brow, still seeing the bright gleam of metal, hearing sickening sound of flesh being torn apart and the crimson that covered her vision. Also that deep, menacing, booming voice that kept repeating '_just sit there and watch them die, you can't do anything __**weakling**_.'

She grit her teeth 'why won't these dreams stop.' Tears started slowly crawling down her cheeks but she brushed them away knowing crying wasn't going to help besides she had to keep that promise, the promise formed from the last dying words from her parents. _**Keep moving forward and remember to always smile even through the darkest situations **_so crying was not an option_**.**_ Her training was helping though to and it seemed to keep her mind focused and not thinking about _them._ It also seemed to be a great aggression reliever.

Lifting her wrist to find out what time it is on her watch, which was given to her by her Sensei as a birthday gift. 'Hmmm time to go already how long was I asleep' she thought as it was time for her to go train, stretching out her sore and stiff muscles before walking over to neat pile of clothes lying on a clear piece plastic to keep them clean. Changing out of her current ripped pyjama pants and stained tank top into much better kept clean clothes, a pair of black sweatpants and a tank top with tiger print on it then throwing on her sweatshirt on top, then finally slipping on her rugged high tops that were smudged with dirt and grime.

Taking a deep breath, the smell of raw sewage and algae filled her nose; she had found this bizarrely smell comfortable as the sewer was a place where she could belong, home. It had only been seven years since her parents died and her brother went missing, counting today, her fifteenth birthday. Her appearance was; she had wavy black hair with one thick red streak she was born with, her sapphire blue eyes were mesmerising, standing at around 5 foot 5, her body was quite luscious for a teenager curves in the right places and her weight was normal. But it's not like she boasted about it, appearances didn't really bother it's what's on the inside. Wrapping tape around her knuckles she wondered what drills were on for today, Sensei always knew how to make her kunoichi skills improve, not saying she wasn't already awesome enough and can probably jump from each building if she wanted to.

She remembers the first time she met her Sensei, Chris Bradford. His appearance was fairly muscular; his hair is brown with a moustache and beard combination. He had told her that he was a friend of her father's; he said her father wanted for him to keep a eye on her and continue her training from where he left off. He wasn't her favourite person in the whole world no that was the noodle shop owner who she met on a regularly business since he was her boss for her part time job and was always sweet, considerate and would listen to what she had to say unlike somebody. But hey beggers can't be choosers. It unsettled her though of how Chris was always asking and bugging her to come to stay with him in which she always, in the end, declines saying she can take care of herself even though she can't afford a simple apartment but her pride was huge to be taken care of and she didn't have any family member to volunteer to look after her. 'He's probably just worried' she kept telling herself every time it happened.

Brushing her hair and teeth with the toiletries she could afford with the small pay check from her part time job, and then quickly grabbing a towel before grabbing her backpack and walking out of her little haven.

"I guess I'll just shower there, don't wanna be late, "smelling herself while arriving at the ladder that leads to the surface.

Climbing up to arrive at a scooter, Chris had surprised her with for her for her birthday and placed where she usually comes out at. Smiling and frowning at the same time she climbed onto the scooter unwrapping the bow and opens the card saying:

Dear Natalie,

This present is for you to get here as soon as possible because I have a big surprise for you.

Sincerely,

Chris Bradford aka sensei

'Why does he always do this, over spend on me?' she thought starting the engine and heading towards the dojo. She noticed that it was only 8:00pm and she had enough time to shower, so she rushed in heading straight for the bathroom but voices stopped her. They were coming from the practice area. One voice she could tell immediately, Chris, but the other sounded young almost her age it was cute, perky with a slight surfer accent and was clearly excited. When she walked in she was surprised and shocked eyes widened at the person or more like turtle in front of her; light green skin, shell, an orange mask covering his eyes and freckles on both his cheeks, and in all honesty he was kinda cute. He was muscular and had a ninja belt wrapped around his waist with two pairs of nunchucks attached to it, he also had knee and elbow pads. His three hand knuckles were taped. She wanted to scream in surprise not by his appearance.

When they finally noticed her, she realised she was staring at him she looked away bashfully and embarrassingly muttering "sorry."

"You could have knocked" Chris criticised her" Anyway Natalie this is Michelangelo."

"Oh hello Michelangelo" she awkwardly smiled lifting her hand in a calm hello wave, changing the look on her face in the process. She noticed the turtle was surprised, probably because of the fact that she didn't scream at him that just her made smile more. Why did that name seem so familiar then it hit her "Like the Renaissance guy right?"

**MIKEY'S POV**

Mikey just stared at the girl she didn't run or scream instead she said hello like talking to a normal human. She was definitely attractive, well from the things he had seen on TV, and had a smile like sunshine. After what his brothers told him about how humans would react if they saw him he was definitely surprised. Noticing how he looked like an idiot just standing there dazed in front of her he quickly changed his gaze into the goofiest smile he had ever accomplished.

"Y-yeah I mean **yeah**, sup" he replied waving back "you can also call me Mikey if you like, dudette, what's your name?"

"Okay, Mikey, it's probably not as interesting as your name but it's Natalie" she simply replied holding her hand out.

The way she said his nickname caused shiver down his shell, which was weird for him, taking her hand and shaking it so hard causing her to fall off balance but she quickly regained it "Cool so why aren't you screaming or trying to hit me?"

"Well you don't seem that imitating in fact personally I think your appearance is awesome, I've always liked turtles" she simply replied, he felt like more of an goofball than his brothers thought him to be but she kept talking "There's also that saying don't judge a book by its cover."

"Soooo I have a question, how do you know Chris?" she asked questionably looking at both of them.

"Well –"Chris started.

"We met online where Rad Brad accepted me as his friend," he interrupted eagerly and excitedly.

"Oh really," Natalie gave Chris a sceptical look but continued on" Well then a friend of Chris's is a friend of mine."

His eyes widened, he couldn't believe it two human friends in one day" Really, you mean it!"

"Of course," Natalie replied smiling but not seeing the bear hug she was pulled into and began being crushed.

**NATALIE'S POV**

Natalie tried to hug him back with the limitation of movement, feeling a sensation she has never felt before. Normally she's never been touchy, touchy with another person since the accident and even though they've only met for like five minutes it felt like an eternity. Not knowing why she felt this way she just laughed at him snuggling up to her.

"Ahem Natalie that brings me back to the point of your birthday," Chris interrupted the very close hug "Here is your surprise."

Mikey released her and Chris handed her a tiny golden box. When she opened the box she only could let out a little gasp. Inside was a necklace, it had gold chain with a pendent. The pendent was a small cage around what seemed to be a sapphire.

"Chris you need to stop overspending on me," she stated still amazed but gave him a small punch to the arm.

"I couldn't help it when I saw it screamed your name," Chris said taking out the necklace and placing it around her neck "It matches your eyes."

Looking up she found Mikey's eyes staring at her. Was that admiration she saw behind that mask? But that quickly changed when he put his huge smile back on. She seemed comfortable around him well better than Chris who just looked at turtle like he was completely insane.

"It's your birthday?" Mikey said snapping her out of her Trans "If I knew that I would have bought you a present!"

"Well we just met like five minutes ago and you wouldn't have to," She replied looking at the turtle who was just smiling but she could tell he was kicking himself mentally "But thank you anyway and that would be very nice."

Suddenly she realized she didn't shower and was probably killing their noses well if Mikey has a nose with her stank. Embarrassed she slowly crept out of the room. 'Why am I such an idiot?'

"Well I think I should take my leaving now and go have shower, "she said slowly creeping out the door.

"What you're leaving already," he replied looking a little sad which surprised her "Sorry it's just that I don't get to hang around humans that often."

"Well I'm not leaving forever I'm just taking five minutes to go have a shower and you have Chris to talk to," She replied as she turned on heels heading for the bathroom.

Half an hour later she walked back in to the practice area where she saw only Chris. 'Wow that was longer than I expected I guess Mikey got tired and left.' Disappointed she stumbled into the room walking over to the punching bag. While getting set up she saw a figure walk in through the window. She swung around throwing a shuriken that landing inches away from the strangers head.

Noticing who it actually was she cursed herself. Mikey was standing there clearly stunned, clutching a pizza box close to his chest. Walking over she pulled the shuriken out with ease and looked at him with a stern look on her face.

"Well it's nice to see you to," Mikey replied slowly placing the pizza box down.

"Knock next time I could've beheaded you," she said opening the box and taking a slice out.

"Wow, you got smooth moves Nat," Mikey joked with a nickname while her poking at her stomach but was surprised.

**MIKEY'S POV**

All he could feel was mostly muscle with small amount of loose skin, that was not what was he was expecting out of a female. Wow, don't want to get on this dudette's bad side.

"Why that nickname? "She asked raising an eyebrow at him which made him blush and looked down.

Stepping back he grabbed the box"Well um why don't we eat on the roof?" he said pulling her towards the window, quickly changing the subject. Alright so what if he thought she could use a little pet name wasn't that his thing but still this was kind of different.

"Ok let's go," Natalie answered jumping out the window and grabbing the fire escape and pressing her foot against the railing and leaping onto the roof.

Wow.

**NATALIE'S POV**

Followed by the others she looked over at the scene in front of her; smoke clouds in the sky caused eerie look over the city, even though the scenery would've been disturbing to anyone else but her. This was her city she was born here and she loved it here even in tough times and she would protect anyone in this city. Sighing she sat down beside Mikey who was looking her weirdly.

"What," she demanded a little confused.

"Isn't it great best buds just eating pizza together," he answered, switching his weird face into a once again a smiling one, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess," she replied wrapping an arm around him.

They stayed there for an hour or so telling jokes and stuff. Chris didn't really join in but that didn't really bother her since she was too preoccupied with Mikey. Boy, was Mikey funny as hell, he caused her to laugh so hard that she actually snorted. She was surprised that Mikey trusted her enough to tell her about how he became to be humanoid turtle and that he had brothers and a sensei that he trained and fought with, no wonder he was built so well. But he had whispered it.

"So let me get this straight Leonardo is the oldest brother and the leader, then Raphael who is the hothead, second oldest, then Donatello who is the brainiac, third oldest, and then finally there's you the clown and baby brother," She asked" And that your family and you were basically slimed by a weird goo and that your sensei was a human but now a mutated rat."

"Yep ding, ding, ding you are the winner!" he joked finishing his last slice of pizza.

She burped, embarrassed she covered her mouth but then Mikey let out a bigger burp. That happened over and over again each one louder than the last turning into a burping contest. They both laughed. Calming down as it was time for Mikeys questions.

"So you have trained in the art of ninjutsu your whole life," Mikey asked.

"Yep the same as you, "She answered.

"Ok so what happened to your parents and your brother?" he asked.

Her expression hardened. Did he really have to ask that? Well if this friendship were to continue she would have to tell, eventually, but better sooner than later right. Taking a deep breath she answered" They were murdered when I was only eight years old and my brother, who was eleven, disappeared that day leaving me on my own."

When she looked back at him she was surprised to find him with a sad expression" Really" was all he said before hugging her again and saying something else that surprised her" You're not alone now best bud."

Hiding the tears she pulled away and pulled herself together asked" So am I ever gonna meet the mysterious brothers and sensei?"

"Well I'll have to ask about that, my sensei has this thing about us not being seen," he answered moving over.

Duh, he is a nice guy and all but people who aren't Natalie would probably scream at his appearance because people can't see what's inside only the outside. She was about to ask another question but was interrupted by Chris saying" I think we should head downstairs now."

Nodding she stood up and followed them down. When they got down Mikey was looking at the old katana that was always on display. She giggled as he picked it up and started swinging it around but was stopped by Chris.

"So Mikey why don't you tell m- uh I mean us more about your sensei?" Chris asked placing the sword back on its hook.

"I love to tell you rad brad but there are some things I have to keep secret," he answered.

"But were friends and friends tell each other secrets," Chris urged. 'Why does he keep pressuring him?'

"So you're going to show me your secret kata the death dragon," Mikey asked hoping up and down like a child on Christmas.

"As a show of trust and friendship I will teach you the death dragon," this comment surprised her, the death dragon was just a kata only they knew and he was just gonna teach Mikey it, something was definitely up.

TIME SKIP

When they were finished it was time for Mikey to head home. She was disappointed to see him go because they were going to faceoff to see who was better but he told her that he'll visit as soon as he can and off he went. Sighing she looked over at the clock it was 10:45 enough time to train a little bit but Chris walked over to her and in front of her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he made her look him in the eye.

"You like that freak don't you, "his words pierced her he never spoke like that "I have a proposal for you Natalie, you're at that age where you can join us so why don't you do that and when you do I'll let you in on our little plan?"

Confused she looked away what was he talking about? Also how dare he call Mikey a Freak? Anger rose up but she smashed it down.

"What do mean?"She asked still confused.

"I mean my master wanted me to ask you if you want to join… the foot clan," surprised she tried to back away but was held down the next words she spoke surprised even her.

"You work for those rats?" her anger was rising she knew of them and how evil they were and how their leader was pure evil and also how they slaughtered her family in cold blood.

He tightened his grip on her shoulders in a bruising grip, scared she tried to pull away but he could easily overpower her" How dare you call the foot clan rats I have trained you and kept you alive for this moment and you're not gonna just walk away from it."

Okay that was it "I TOOK CARE OF MYSELF SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I HAVE TO REPAY SOME DEBT THAT WAS NEVER THERE," she spat out losing her temper, now this was pissing her off, oh how quickly this escalated.

Then Xever walked in twirling his knife around with a rope in his other hand, he was a tall and lean street punk whose darkened skin matched well with his afro" You have been my prized student because of your skills and determination, and my master has noticed that now we can do this the easy way or the hard way your chose."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU, YOU TRAITOR, YOU WERE MY FATHER'S FRIEND, YOU CAN'T JUST WORK WITH HIS MURDERERS," she screamed at him slipping out of his grasp and preparing to fight her way out.

"You actually believed that wow you're a bigger moron than I ever expected and another reason to prove that stamen is for actually wanting to be that freaks friend because he will be eliminated the same as his pathetic family, I have always wanted to say that after all these years of buying your trust," he spit out, tears started to prick.

"That's why you were asking him so many questions and pretending to be his friend, you don't even deserve to be his pretend friend let alone real friend you're a liar, I have to warn him," she yelled but whispered to last part to herself.

She was in mid air before he grabbed her leg and smashed her down to the floor. It knocked the wind out of her and caused her head to go spinning. Chris was stronger and bigger than her so he just held her there while Xever tied her up. The last thing she heard before Chris turned the lights off for her was 'the freaks on its way.'

**So, shall I continue?**


End file.
